The Mating Instinct
by kazavid
Summary: Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side when he can't control his passion for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Mating Instinct

**Date: **2nd June 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **1/6**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC Alexandra (from Doppelgänger)**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side, when he can't control his passion for her.

**A/N: **This is a one-off story written for Debby, who wants to see a slightly out of control Sheppard.

THE MATING INSTINCT

CHAPTER 1

"Sir it's Major Lorne's team." the technician said, turning to look at Colonel Sheppard.

"Drop the shield." Sheppard told him, moving to intercept Major Lorne when he came through the Gate.

As the team came through the Gate, Sheppard saw, Lieutenant Peters and Garcia dragging their newest team mate, Marks, between them, he is tied up with restraints, but there is no Major Lorne.

"Where's Major Lorne?" Sheppard asked, looking at Garcia, the young female marine.

"He's back on the planet, sir." Garcia told him, she looked very nervous.

"You left him! Why?"

"There was something wrong with him." She admitted.

"What do you mean 'there was something wrong with him'?" Sheppard asked.

"We don't know." Garcia stuttered nervously.

Sheppard turned and looked at Weir.

"I'll go back with Alex for Lorne." he told Weir, "Alex you're with me." he shouted over to Alex.

"Don't you think you should wait until you know what has happened." Weir asked him.

"We're only going back to pick up Lorne. You didn't encounter any armed hostiles did you?" Sheppard asked Major Lorne's team

"No sir." they replied.

"See, the only thing were going to do is grab Lorne and come right back."

"Fine, but keep in contact." Weir said.

"Will do. Alex you ready?" he shouted, turning to see her walking towards him, a P90 clipped to her flak jacket and carrying another P90.

"Here." she said, handing him the spare P90.

They enter the Stargate.

ooooo

Back on Atlantis Weir is getting the details of the mission.

"Alright, calm down. Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened?" she said.

Lieutenant Peters started to explain to Weir what had happened.

"So you're telling me Major Lorne and then Marks attacked Garcia?" Weir asked, incredulously.

"Yes ma'am, at first it was only Major Lorne, Garcia managed to knock him out. But then Marks started acting strange, and he tried to attack her, luckily I was there, and I tied him up. We brought him back, but we didn't want to go back for Major Lorne, in case whatever was affecting Major Lorne and Marks affected us." Lieutenant Peters told her, Weir sighed.

"And you have no idea what caused them to attack Garcia? " Weir asked.

"No ma'am, we split in to two teams and Major Lorne was with Marks, when we got back together later that's when they started acting like they did." he told her.

"Go get checked out by Doctor Beckett." she told them.

ooooo

John and Alex begin trying to locate Major Lorne, they follow the directions that Garcia gave them. Alex notices the dark shadow up ahead in the long grass.

"There he is." she said pointing up ahead. They quickly move to his side, bending down to assess him.

"Lorne!" John shouted, then slapped his hand on Lorne's face to wake him up, "Hey you alright?" he asked as Lorne began to moan and wake up.

"Fine." Lorne muttered, putting his hand to his head where there was a small cut.

John left Alex to see to Lorne while he looked around the area, trying to figure out what happened. Maybe he should have waited to find out what had gone on, but he didn't want one of his people left here alone.

The sudden alarmed cry from Alex had him spinning around to see what was wrong.

He saw Alex fighting off Lorne so he quickly moved to grab Lorne.

"What the hell are you doing?" John shouted as he dragged Lorne off Alex.

"I have to have her." Lorne said, never taking his eyes off her.

Lorne broke free from John and went for Alex again, grabbing her before John can get a hold of him. Alex is shocked by Lorne's actions and doesn't have time to react before he grabbed her roughly, almost knocking her to the ground.

John pulled him off her for the second time, all the time Lorne fighting to get free from him, so John had to knock Lorne to the ground. The only way to keep him still was to sit on him. John didn't like the lustful way that Lorne looked at Alex, nor the way he kept saying he needed to make love to her. If he didn't keep his mouth shut...

"Pass me some ties out." he asked Alex.

He tied Lorne's hands and feet then asked Alex if she was alright.

"Yes, what do you think is up with him." she asked, looking at Lorne lying on the ground, his eyes still on her.

"I don't know. But I think we should have a little look around before we go back. Check it out."

"What about him."

"He'll be alright for now, were only going to have a quick look around." John looked down at Lorne who was still staring at Alex and still muttering things about her. Maybe he should just gag him, he thought, that would shut him up.

ooooo

John started nosing around but he can't see anything obvious, he was just heading back when he noticed a metal plate on the ground, just big enough for one person to stand on it. He began checking it out. The metal plate had holes in it. He started poking his fingers through the holes, just then Alex came over.

"What are you doing?" she asked, frowning at him.

"I'm just trying to see what this is." he told her.

"By poking your fingers in it. Very scientific of you." she teased.

He pulled a face at her and kept poking and prodding at the plate, he leaned on the plate with his hand and unknowingly activatee it.

Alex saw a huge plume of smoke rising up enveloping John's upper body, she saw him waving his arms around trying to dissipate the smoke and trying to breathe fresh air. She went to help him but he told her to stay away. When the smoke cleared John was on his hands and knees leaning forward coughing and drawing in deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Alex quickly checked him over.

"I don't know, my head's spinning." he told her, placing his hands against the sides of his head.

He fell on his side, still clutching his head, then he closed his eyes, falling in to unconsciousness. She tried to rouse him but can't, she didn't want to leave him alone, but she needed to inform Atlantis and get some help. She waited for a bit to see if he would wake up on his own.

Alex had his head in her lap, stroking her hand over his face, it's been over ten minutes and he still hasn't woken up. Just as she decided to help, he began to move.

"Alex." John murmured, opening his eyes to stare at her. She saw his eyes darken.

"John, are you alright?" She asked worriedly, leaning over him.

"I'm fine, or I will be." he told her before he grabed her and pulled her down to kiss her, a very deep, forceful kiss. Alex had to literally pull herself free from his grasp, she stood up.

"OK, so we've established that there's nothing wrong with your mouth." Alex said with a smile.

John stared at Alex and his immediate thought was, he wanted her. He wanted to pull her beneath him and make love to her, right here, and right now. He shook his head and tried to get rid of the thought but he can't, he stood up and looked at her. Her shoulder length, black hair, looked sleek and soft, and he just wanted to slide his fingers through it, tug on it till she arched her head back to expose her throat to him, where he wanted to place his mouth and... he groaned, tried to stop the thoughts, but can't. It's her own fault, he thought, she shouldn't look so damn sexy.

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her, pulling her in to his arms, he started kissing her, running his hands roughly over her. Sliding his hands down to her buttocks he pulled her against his hardening body, groaning when Alex squirmed against him as she tried to extricate herself from his hold.

Alex is puzzled by John's amorous actions, she kept trying to move back away from him, but he kept tight hold of her, kissing and caressing her, and he was very persistent.

"Will you let go of me." she shouted, pushing at his chest.

"No!" he told her matter of factly.

"No! What do you mean 'No'." she asked, angry at his answer.

"No!" he said more loudly, and began to unbutton her pants.

"Stop that!" Alex shouted, pushing his hands away from her.

He growled at her and Alex stared at him with disbelief, she didn't even react when he carried on undressing her.

While she stood there staring at him he got on with undressing her. He deftly removed her flak jacket, throwing it to the ground, then he's pulling her t-shirt over her head. Alex groaned, when his mouth fastened on her breast and he started tugging at her nipple with his teeth. When he started suckling at her breast she found herself reacting.

He dragged her t-shirt completely off and dropped it to the floor.

"John don't... we have to get back." she told him, her voice catching as he turned his attention to her other breast.

He stroked his hand down her body and finished undoing her pants, she tried to stop him but he batted her hands away and began pushing her pants and her underwear down. When he had her naked he stood back and stared at her, his eyes dark with need and desperation.

Pulling his own t-shirt off he carelesly threw it away. He wanted to feel her skin against his own. He can't seem to focus on anything else except wanting her, needing her as if his life depended on it. He pulled her down to lie on the floor, where he pulled her boots and pants off, completely. When Alex moved as if to get up he leaned over her and clamped his leg across her legs. He stroked his fingers down between her thighs and teased the damp folds, causing Alex to moan. Placing his mouth over hers, he kissed her, swallowing the moans that are coming from her. He continued to stroke and tease her.

Alex didn't want to respond to him, but he's so intimate with her body that he knew exactly what to do to get a reaction out of her. He pushed a finger inside her, then another. When he felt her muscles tightening, he started moving his fingers against her, pulling slowly out and easing back in while he pressed his thumb across her clitoris. Alex began to moan and buck beneath his hands, trembling at the pleasure he was giving her.

"John..." she cried as her body shook with pleasure.

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, Moving her thighs wider apart he immediately settled between them. Positioning himself against her, he plungee in. He felt her body resisting him a little, heard Alex whimper as her body clenched against his intrusion. He stopped to allow her body to accept his hardened length. When he felt the pressure easing around his shaft he rotated his hips against her, causing his erection to press against her inner muscles.

He's so hard, and Alex is so tight and hot, that it only took a few deep thrust before he felt himself near the edge, he slammed in to her harder, reaching for the intense pleasure he gets from coming inside her. He felt the tightening in his groin so he slammed in to her one last time before he fell into a spinning vortex of pleasure.

"Oh god, Alex...love you." he groaned as his body shook with ecstacy.

His breathing was harsh when he sank down against Alex, resting his head on her shoulder. He found himself biting in to her neck and sucking against her skin, solely for the purpose of marking her as his territory. He pulled away and lay beside her.

After a few moments his breathing has slowed down, and returned to normal. His strength returned, he turned his head to look at Alex, who was also catching her breath. When she turned to look at him he felt his body reacting, hardening.

"Damn, I can't get enough of you." he said harshly before he rolled over and clamped his arm and leg across her.

"John we can't. We have to get back." Alex told him pulling herself free from his grasp, she was more than a little overwhelmed by his amorousness. She tugged his arm off her and tried to move from beneath his leg, but he just grabbed her and pulled her back. He pressed his hips against her and she felt his arousal.

"If we don't get Major Lorne back soon, Weir will send someone to find out why." she tried to reason with him. She wasn't even sure if he was listening to her, as he kissed her neck and shoulder, his hands, all over her.

"John, stop it." Alex shouted a little louder.

"Can't." he replied moving to settle between her thighs.

Before she could say or do anything he entered her with one deep thrust, causing her to wince at the pressure. He immediately started thrusting against her, groaning as each thrust hits harder and goes deeper. He moved his hand down between their bodies and rubbed his fingers over her clitoris causing her to climax. He increases his thrusts in to her, striving for his own release. The force of his climax is just as strong as the first one. He jerked his hips in to her as he felt his body spilling in to her. Dropping down he relaxed against her, sated for the second time.

Alex murmured beneath him, and he moved to the side of her, but still keeping his arm across her.

Alex eased away from John, grabbing her t-shirt as she did and pulling it on. The rest of her clothes are on the other side of him. She moved to get them, but he became aware that she was no longer beside him, he lifted his head up and saw her moving for her clothes.

"Where do you think you're going? I haven't finished with you yet." he told her, his body becoming aroused again.

Alex can't believe it, and she wasn't about to stick around, she went to grab her clothes but saw John getting up so she left them and took off running. She needed time to think, and she can't do that with him all over her.

She managed to get away and hid in the dense foliage. She grimaced when she looked down at her nakedness, all she had on was a t-shirt and a pair of socks. The rest of her clothes were back there. Obviously the smoke that had enveloped him before was responsible for his amorous actions, she just wondered if it will wear off, and if so, when?

She heard him approaching and kept as still as possible.

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Mating Instinct

**Date: **3rd June 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **2/6**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC Alexandra (from Doppelgänger)**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side, when he can't control his passion for her.

**A/N: **This is a one-off story written for Debby, who wants to see a slightly out of control Sheppard.

THE MATING INSTINCT

CHAPTER 2

"Come on Alex, you can't hide forever." John shouted as he searched around for her.

He's standing right by her and Alex kept as quiet as she could, but some sixth sense must have told him because he suddenly grabbed for her, dragging her out of the foliage.

The need to make love to her was getting stronger, and he couldn't think of anything but that, it's the only thought in his head. And it's the only thought that's making his body painfully aroused.

He couldn't do anything but stare at her. The only thing she wore was a t-shirt and socks. His eyes ran up the length of her bare legs and came to rest between her thighs. His mouth dried up and he felt his body throbbing at the prospect of being nestled between her thighs again.

Alex was feeling very nervous at the way he was staring at her. He had hold of her arm in a firm grip and Alex tried to pull it free, but he just gripped harder, his fingers digging in to her flesh. Her eyes were involuntary drawn to his bare chest, and she couldn't help the sudden shiver that ran through her as she remembered how it felt to have the hair on his chest rubbing across her breasts. She pushed the thought aside and got back to wondering how she was going to get away from him.

She forcefully pushed her fingers in to his side in a stabbing movement. He grunted in pain and let go of her arm, pulling his arms back instinctively, to protect his stomach. Alex kicked him backwards and ran. But he gave chase and she could hear him right behind her. When he's almost within grabbing distance, she stopped, twisted around and crouched down to the floor. He was so close that he couldn't stop. He tripped over her, Alex helped to facilitate this by using her arms to push him further over her head.

John bit out a curse as he went head over heels down a small slope. He came to rest at the bottom, and just laid there for a few seconds to catch his breath. He twisted his head around and looked up to see if Alex was still there, but she wasn't. He bit out another curse as he realised that he would have to catch her again.

Alex didn't waste time, she headed back to her clothes. She winced, and slowed down as her stockinged foot landed on a stone. She heard him shouting for her and ducked behind a tree. She couldn't see him, and when he suddenly stopped shouting, she didn't have a clue where he was. She peeked out and tried to see, but there wasn't any sign of him.

She pulled back behind the tree and tensed as a warm, hard body pressed against her back. She didn't have time to do anything before his arms came around her clamping her arms to her sides.

"Didn't think you'd get away from me, did you?" he whispered in her ear. Alex shivered at the huskiness of his voice, and the feel of his arousal pressing in to her lower back.

He pushed his hands beneath her t-shirt and cupped her breasts. He fondled and pinched her nipples while pressing his mouth against her neck. She felt him bite down on her neck and cried out when he bit too hard. He eased the pressure of his teeth and licked his tongue over her skin just before he began to suckle.

Alex managed to pull out of his arms and got a few feet away before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back spinning her around so that she's facing him. He pulled her forward and kissed her. Alex hooked her foot behind his ankle and pushed him back, pulling his foot forward with hers at the same time to unbalance him. He grabbed for her as he fell and Alex found herself falling with him.

She landed on his chest and grabbed for his wrists. Pinning arms down on the floor, she knew she wasn't strong enough to hold him down, but by the grin on his face he's enjoying it.

He laid back and let her pin him to the ground, the only problem was he's desperate to be inside her. He's already made love to her twice, but he wants her again. She's got her thighs on either side of his hips and her bare bottom resting at the top of his thighs. He pushed his hips up between her legs and watched her eyes close as his erection maked contact with her. His body was aching and he couldn't wait any longer.

He pushed his hands up, grabbing hers as he did so and pushing them behind her back as he sat up. Alex cursed him and threatened to do him bodily harm, he ignored her. He held both her wrists in one of his hands and grabbed her chin with his free hand to hold her still while he kissed her deeply. Pushing his tongue inside her mouth, he delved deep, shuddering as his groin jerked in reaction to what he's intimating with his tongue.

He let go of her hands while he dragged her t-shirt over her head. Alex rolled back to get away from him before he can grab her. She turned, and landed on her hands and knees, trying to escape but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. He just about managed to pull his body back as her foot came kicking back at him. He moved to lie fully over her back, pushing her down to the ground. Pinning her wrists to the floor, he pressed his face in to the curve of her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, opening his mouth to bite down on her shoulder as a warning, and to make her more submissive to him. All his instincts are focused on Alex and he can't shake the insatiable urge to make love to her.

She felt his arousal nestled against her buttocks, felt him rubbing his groin against her. Grabbing both of her wrists in one hand, he pushed his hand beneath her hips, reaching down to the juncture of her thighs. Alex pulled her hips back as his fingers reached the heated core of her, but this just pushed her bottom harder against his erection.

"Yesss..." he groaned, liking the firmer contact with his hardening body. "Ah...don't stop." he cried when she suddenly stopped her movements.

Alex kept her body still, bit it's proving difficult to do with John's hand caressing between her thighs, manipulating her, trying to prepare her body to accept his penetration more easily.

"Get off me." Alex shouted, trying to dislodge him from her back.

"Easy now, you don't want to get hurt." he said when she started thrashing beneath him. He knew he should let her go, but he can't. Something was telling him to hold on to her, make love to her.

Her muted attempts to get free, were just inciting his arousal even more. He pushed his pants down to free his painfully throbbing erection as Alex continued her attempts to get free. He pressed his body harder against her back and waited for her to calm down.

"John, that smoke has affected you, you're not acting rationally, now let me go." she said, trying her best to speak calmly, trying not to show how mad she was.

"I can't." he groaned, his erection throbbed against her buttocks.

Alex shouted and cursed at him in frustration at getting nowhere.

When he finally felt her relaxing he backed off her slightly. Eased his weight from her, but he kept his hand pressed against her back. Using the arm he had beneath her he raised her hips up

"Move your leg." he told her, wanting access to her.

When she brought her thighs together, he growled against her neck and gave her another warning bite.

Alex yelped at the pain. She swore if he bit her again she's going to start biting back.

"Move your leg the other way." he said, nudging his leg against her inner thigh.

When she parted her legs he moved between them, still keeping her hips pulled up. He pressed his erection inside her before she can pull away from him. Her back arched up as he pulled back then pushed back in again, penetrating her with the whole length of his hardened shaft. He groaned as a multitude of delicious sensations washed over him. He pulled her hips up higher until she's on her knees, all the time keeping his hand pressed on her back, between her shoulder blades, keeping her under his control.

With Alex in this position, her shoulders pressed on the ground, and her bottom up, his penetration of her is very deep. Instinct told him, the deeper he penetrated, the deeper his seed went, and the better chance he had of impregnating her. John shook his head and wondered where he hell that thought came from, but he can't get rid of it. When his body started throbbing and Alex started pulling away from him, he pressed his hand more firmly against her back to control her.

Gripping her hip he held her still while he drove in to her, thrusting towards the goal of releasing inside her, and the pleasure that it inevitably brought. He kept driving relentlessly in to her, reaching as deep as he could. Alex moaned as he hit a certain sensitive spot, and her body clenched around him, squeezing him tightly.

He lifted his hand from her back and grabbed hold of her other hip, driving in to her over and over while his body throbbed intensely at the friction of skin against skin. Alex began sobbing as her muscles started clenching and releasing on him as she came. He couldn't hold back as her clenching muscles coaxed him to his own climax. He throbbed and pulsed fiercely with his own climax, the intensity of it shocks him. It felt even stronger than his previous two climaxes.

His energy level suddenly dropped and he ffound himself sinking down on top of Alex. He literally couldn't move as his body shuddered and jerked releasing more of his seed in her.

"You're crushing me." Alex moaned trying to shift her shoulders beneath his body.

"Sorry." he mumbled, easing his body from her. He rolled on to his back, his eyes closing, his energy, depleted.

He forgot about holding on to Alex and she managee to sneak away from him. Grabbing her t-shirt she pulled it on, grimacing as she felt a few new tender spots on her body. She knew she would be covered in bruises tomorrow.

She looked down at John, he appeared to be asleep, but she knew that could change in a second. It's only the fact that she knew he was affected by the smoke cloud that stopped her from hitting him over the head with a very large rock. He mumbled something then rolled over on to his side, his arm reaching out to curve over her, but he only encountered empty space.

Alex quickly moved away, and headed back to where the rest of her stuff was. She needed to inform Atlantis, get them to send someone out to have a look at the plate. Find out what it was supposed to be and what it's purpose was. Although gathering from John's and Major Lorne's reaction to it, it obviously had something to do with the sex drive.

A short while later John woke up he lifted his head up to look where Alex was, but he can't see her anywhere.

ooooo

Atlantis

"Carson how are the tests coming along?" Weir asked him.

"Lieutenant Peters, and Garcia's, tests, are negative for any bacterial or chemical contaminant. Were still running other tests but they take longer to get results from." Doctor Beckett told her.

"And Marks' tests?"

"We haven't found any bacterial contaminants, but there is a chemical contaminant. We're still trying to find out which chemical it is."

"Do you know how the chemical got in to his system."

"At this present time no, but what I can tell you is the chemical specifically targets the reproductive system."

"In what way?" Weir asked.

"It vastly increases the level of hormones in the body, concentrating on the FSH hormone which is responsible for sperm production. And the LH hormone which stimulates the production of testosterone. The resulting increase in testosterone causes an enhanced sex drive, along with an increase in energy levels. It would also create a state of euphoria, and heighten aggression. That's why Marks attacked Garcia, and it's probably the same reason with Major Lorne."

"So they obviously came in to contact with the chemical on the planet?"

"Most definitely."

"Thanks Carson, I'd like to see the rest of the results as soon as you get them."

"Certainly."

ooooo

Just as Alex reached her clothes she heard a noise behind her, turning quickly she saw John coming towards her.

"Damn it." she cursed, grabbomg for her clothes. She managed to grab her pants and her boots, but she couldn't find anything else, nor could she find her flak jacket. So she had no IDC and no way of communicating with Atlantis.

John came running towards her so she took off in the opposite direction.

"Alex!" he shouted sounding very angry.

She managed to get some distance between them, allowing her to pull her pants and boots on. She listened to him as he tried to find her, tried to charm her in to giving herself up. Then he tried to sweet talk her, pleading with her, finally when he realised that he wasn't getting anywhere he started threatening her.

Alex remembered Lorne. Maybe he had his comms on him, she couldn't remember seeing him with anything. She started making her way over to Lorne. She could see John moving through the wooded area. The only problem was Lorne was out in the open. Luckily, the grass was tall, so shel had some cover.

She had to literally move on her hands and knees to reach Lorne. A few times she thought John had seen her. He looked out towards where she was and she would stop and flatten herself in the grass, only moving when he turned his back to her. She reached Lorne and was immediately propositioned by him. She groaned, and told him to shut up, she didn't want John to hear him.

When he threatened to shout, she almost hit him, but she held herself back. She told him, if he helped her, she would let him go, she just hoped he believed her.

"Lorne, do you have your comms with you?" she asked quietly, keeping herself behind his body.

He rolled on to his side, and looked at her, his arms were tied behind his back and his feet are also tied, so there wasn't much he could do.

"Why?" he asked, smiling at her.

Alex felt like smacking the smile off his face, but she knew it wouldn't help anything. Besides it wasn't really Lorne that she wanted to smack it was John.

"I just need it OK. So do you have it?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.

"You'll have to search me." he told her, relishing the prospect of her hands on his body. Alex grimaced.

She started to pat the pockets in his pants to see if there was anything in them. Most of them were empty. But there was something in his front pocket, the only trouble was he's leaning on that side. She told him to move, so he rolled over on to his other side and she shoved her hand in his pocket. She was just about to grab whatever was in his pocket when he rolled on to his back, causing her hand to slide deeper in to his pocket and brush against his erection. He let out a strangled moan as her hand touche him and Alex saw John looking over.

"Keep quiet, John's looking over here." she told him harshly, dragging her hand out of his pocket with the object that had been in there. After all that it was just a spare clip of ammo.

"Kiss me, or I'll shout John over." Lorne threatened.

John started coming over to them.

"Alright, you get John to stop coming over here, and I'll kiss you." she told him.

Lorne grinned and lifted his head up, asking John what he wanted.

"Have you seen Alex?" John asked him.

"Yeah she was headed to the Stargate."

John was so close she's sure he could see her. She tucked in close behind Lorne's body, flattening herself against the floor.

"How long ago?" John asked.

"A few minutes."

John hesitated for a second or two before taking off in the direction of the Stargate.

Lorne turned his head to look at her, expectantly. Alex glared at him, and very reluctantly she leaned up and kissed his mouth, she pulled back quickly and Lorne protested and started to ask her to cut him free.

"Look I don't have anything on me to cut the ties. I'll go and get a knife, so that I can cut you free." Alex said, giving him a big smile.

She got up and headed back to where her flak jacket was. Glancing back, she saw Lorne watching her, she smiled, men could be so predictable where sex was concerned she thought.

She saw her flak jacket under a small bush and grabed it, quickly searching through the pockets for her comms.

"You didn't think I was that gullible did you Alex?" John's asked behind her.

Alex cursed and spun around, he was standing a few feet away, his stance showing her that he was ready to move if he needs to.

"You do realise that there's something wrong with you, don't you?" Alex stated, as she slowly stood up from her crouched position.

"Oh I know there's something wrong with me, but I also know that you can fix it." he said, taking a step towards her.

"Why don't we go back to Atlantis, and you can have Doctor Beckett check you over."

"There's no need for that." he told her still moving towards her.

Alex knew there would be no getting through to him, so she threw her flak jacket at him and ran. He shouted after her as he knocked her jacket away, and followed her.

Alex ran through the woods aware that he was following her but there wasn't enough distance between them where she had a chance to hide. She came to a sudden vertical drop, it's high but it wasn't that high were she couldn't jump down from. She looked behind her, he was nowhere in sight so she jumped down, rolling as she landed heavily. She got up and flattened herself back against the vertical part, the slight overhang would hide her if he looked down.

"Alex!" He shouted loudly, looking down at the vertical drop before him. He was too far behind her to see where she'd gone. "Damn it." he shouted, kicking his foot against the ground, and sending dust and earth raining down.

Alex kept still as the dust and earth fell down over her head and face.

"When I catch you Alex, you'll be sorry." John threatened.

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Mating Instinct

**Date: **12th June 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **3/6**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC Alexandra (from Doppelgänger)**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side, when he can't control his passion for her.

**A/N: **This is a one-off story written for Debby, who wants to see a slightly out of control Sheppard.

THE MATING INSTINCT

CHAPTER 3

Alex didn't take the bait, she didn't cave in, didn't reveal where she was. She waited for ages wondering if he'd gone, or if he was still there, she knew how cunning he could be, and how determined he was to get his own way.

She began edging along, all the time keeping her back against the wall of earth behind her. She stepped on a very small twig which snapped, the sound echoed loudly in the quiet wood. She froze, and waited to see if the sound had attracted any attention. After a few minutes she decided it was alright to move.

Alex walked through the woods very cautiously, she kept looking behind her, to make sure John didn't sneak up on her. She was hoping to find the IDC, thinking that it may have fallen out of her jacket when John had first thrown it. She saw the small clearing and cautiously moved closer, all the time watching for any movement.

She could hear Lorne in the distance shouting his head off, demanding to be released. She wondered if she could tie John up like Lorne was, she doubted it. She reached the area where her flak jacket was and started to search around the floor.There were a few plastic ties lying around, which had obviously fallen out of someone's jacket. She grabbed a few of the ties and stuffed them in her pants pocket. Then she saw something glinting in the foliage, it was almost covered with leaves, she reached for it, and found that it was her knife.

She heard rustling in the trees and turned around quickly, thinking John had found her, she still had the knife in her hand. The rustling got louder, then she saw a small furry animal run out and bolt for the other side of the wood, she sighed and relaxed.

She turned back and was literally face to face with John, his eyes fell on the knife in her hand. He grabbed her hands and twisted them behind her back.

"You wouldn't use a knife on me, would you Alex?" he asked, pushing his face in to the curve of her neck and breathing in her scent.

"What do you think?" she asked, feeling him grabbing both wrists in one hand while he took the knife from her.

"Then you won't be needing this will you." he told her and threw the knife towards a tree, she was surprised when the knife actually stuck in the tree.

She groaned in disbelief when she felt his body becoming aroused, she wondered where the hell he was getting the energy from, she felt exhausted, and so should he.

"Mm, you smell nice," he said his face still pressed against her neck. He couldn't stop kissing her neck or wanting to bite it. He opened his mouth and grazed his teeth across the delicate skin.

"You bite me and I'll bite you back." Alex warned him when she felt his teeth on her neck.

The sudden image that flashed in his mind, of Alex biting him, caused his body to react even more, he shivered as he deliberately bit down to get a reaction from her. When she didn't do anything he bit a little harder, causing her to moan and curse.

"Wanna bite me back now." he asked, lifting his head up to look at her. He was delighted by the fury he could see in her eyes.

Alex fumed and glared at him, her eyes full of anger. Leaning forward she sank her teeth in to his shoulder and bit him, hard enough to have him yowling in pain. He pushed her away, and kept her at arms length, so that she couldn't bite him again.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Alex said, seeing the pain registering on his face.

"I'll show you what hurts." he said, hauling her against him, and pressing his lower body against her. "That's what hurts, and I can't seem to do a damn thing about it." he bit out. He tangled his fingers in the back of her hair and pulled her head back. His eyes focused on her throat, he lowered his mouth down and stroked his tongue across the delicate skin. Again he found his teeth on her shoulder, but this time he tempered the bite.

"Damn it..." he groaned. He knew that something was wrong, but he also realised that he couldn't control it.

"Why don't we talk..." she said, hoping she could get through to him.

"Does it feel like I want to talk." he asked harshly, as the powerful urge to push her to the ground and drive his body in to hers, took over his thoughts.

"If you let me go..." Alex started to speak, but he interrupted her.

"I wish I could...but I can't." he told her, his voice strained, he lifted his head up from her shoulder and looked at her, she could see the confusion on his face.

He seemed to be trying to fight it, so Alex stayed perfectly still, waiting to see if he could do it. She knew he'd lost it when he smiled at her and she saw his eyes darkened with hunger. He started kissing her, and pushing her t-shirt up, Alex kept pushing it down. He was getting angry that she wouldn't just let him do what he wanted, he dragged the t-shirt over her head.

As he had his hands raised in the air, Alex put her foot behind his foot and when her hands were free of her t-shirt and he was still pulling it over her head, she pushed him, and sent him toppling backwards. He couldn't grab hold of her because he had hold of her t-shirt and didn't have time to let go of it.

Alex took off through the woods running as fast as she could, which wasn't that fast enough in her opinion. She could hear him behind her, shouting and cursing, he was getting closer and closer. Alex was a good fighter, probably not as good as John or Major Lorne, but good enough. The problem was she didn't have their strength, so when it came down to physical strength they would win every time. Alex's strength was her mind, her ability to assess a situation quickly and come up with a way to escape from it. Which is what she would have to do now if John caught up with her, which was becoming a certainty, because with each step he was getting closer.

He grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her, and clamping her arms to her side. Alex struggled and tried to pull free, but couldn't, she quickly saw an opportunity. They were standing pretty close to a tree, so Alex lifted her foot up and placed it against the tree. She started to push back using all her strength, she lifted her other foot and used it to add even more strength to the momentum.

John had been expecting her to pull forwards in trying to escape so when she pushed backwards he wasn't prepared for it. He hit the ground excruciatingly hard, moaning at the impact, the fact that he had held on to Alex when he'd fallen made the impact doubly hard.

She heard him moan as they fell and hit the ground, then she felt him go still, his arms loosened around her and dropped to the floor. She hesitated, almost didn't believe that he didn't have hold of her. She sprang up and moved away, she looked back at him, he was very still and his breathing looked shallow.

Feeling a little frightened that she'd seriously hurt him, Alex moved closer to him.

"John!" Alex was a little cautious at first, but she needed to find out if he was alright. He didn't respond to her voice, so she moved even closer, and bent down to check him.

"John!" she touched his face, then moved her hand down to his neck to check his pulse.

Just as she found his pulse and was checking it's beat, he moved. It was so quick, she was flat on her back, with him sitting astride her waist, before she even realised what had happened. When he smiled at her, she felt her anger rising, she couldn't believe there was nothing wrong with him.

"You bastard!" she bit out, fuming at his dirty tactic.

"Love you too." he told her, causing her to glare at him.

"Love! I'll show you how much I 'Love you'." Alex screamed at him. He just lowered his head down and kissed her.

Alex started to buck and thrash trying to throw him off. She tried to lift her leg up and hook it over him to push him off, but he just laughed at her attempts. As her anger grew so did her strength. She managed to unseat him, as he toppled sideways, Alex pulled her legs up and rolled back, landing on her hands and knees. She stood up glaring at him, then she flew at him, not caring that she was running to him, and not away from him.

She started hitting him, punching and slapping, she even grabbed his hair and started pulling it, anything she could hit or grab, that would cause him pain, she went for.

John couldn't get a grip on her, she was like a wild animal, one of her clenched fists caught him in the mouth, splitting his lip. He cursed and grabbed for her hands, but she twisted them out of his grasp and started hitting again. He didn't understand why she was acting like this, after all they were already lovers, he couldn't see what the problem was, all he wanted to do was make love to her. When he managed to grab her she bit him again.

"If you don't stop it Alex, you're gonna get hurt." he snapped at her.

"And who's gonna hurt me?" she asked.

"You?" she threw at him, watched as he thought about it.

"Where's the problem? I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before, and one more time isn't gonna make a difference." he told her, his brain unable to comprehend what he was really saying.

"No I don't suppose one more time would make a difference, but I, for one don't think it will be one more time, do you?" she said, wondering if he was capable of processing anything she'd said. Alex could see he was having a problem, she felt his grip on her loosen. She wasn't sure if she should stay and try to talk to him, or run, and hope the effects of the gas wore off.

He let go of her and stepped back, he took a few deep breaths all the time glaring at her, as if she'd done something to him. She could see his jaw clenching, see the anger rising, she was just about to bolt away when he growled, then grabbed her.

"I can't do it, can't let you go." he said pulling her against him. Alex was fed up fighting with him, it didn't seem to be getting her anywhere, maybe she should try a different tactic.

"This is because of you." he said, grabbing her hand he pressed it against his aroused body. "Do you know how painful it is..." he said, groaning when Alex wrapped her hand around his erection, "How much I ache..." his breath catching when she stroked her hand along his hardened length. But this wasn't what he wanted, it had no purpose to it, it wasn't productive.

"I need to be inside you." he told her, pulling her hand from him.

Alex didn't resist when he took hold of her. Within seconds he had her flat on her back, her pants and boots thrown to the side as he entered her, began moving within her.

As he thrust against her, he gripped her shoulders, his fingers clenching painfully in to her bruised skin. He had his face pressed against her neck, kissing and murmuring, she couldn't hear what he was saying, she's too caught up in the moment. She held on to him, digging her nails in to his back as he increased the speed of his thrusts. He reached a hand down between their bodies and started to stroke and tease her clitoris, immediately causing her to climax. A few strokes later she felt him pulsing inside her as he came. She winced when his fingers clenched harder in to her shoulders.

He was lying over her, asleep, so Alex eased herself out from under him and moved to the side. When he didn't react, she crept over to her pants and pulled out two of the ties she'd stuffed in there before. She crept back and saw him lying on his stomach with his hands bent, his head resting on one arm. She tied his feet first, then moved to his hands, she had to move his hands closer together before she put the tie around his wrists and tightened it. She'd expected him to wake up, but he hadn't, he was still asleep.

She grabbed her pants and boots and pulled them on, she didn't have a t-shirt so she took his, he could do without it. She left him where he was and decided to give it one more go, to try and find an IDC or a comms, so she headed back to where he flak jacket was.

ooooo

Alex only realised that it was raining when she felt drops of rain filtering through the trees, dripping on to her head. She couldn't leave Lorne out there to get soaked, but she knew she couldn't drag him all the way over here, so she grabbed her knife that John had thrown in to the tree before, and headed over to Lorne.

"It's about time you came back, where the hell have you been." Lorne asked, glaring at her. Alex would love to just leave him here, let him get drenched, maybe it would cool him off. She bent down and cut the tie around his ankles, he rolled on to his stomach so she could cut the tie, off his hands. When she didn't...

"What are you doing?" he asked, rolling back over to look at her.

"Sorry I only cut the tie around your feet so you'd be able to walk." Alex told him.

She helped him up and walked him over to the small clearing.

"You said you'd cut the ties off me." he told her angrily. Alex ignored the sudden outburst of cursing. She pushed him back to sit on a fallen tree trunk, then moved to start searching.

She was just going to bend down to have another look for her IDC when someone slammed in to her back pushing her against a tree, she dropped the knife she was holding.

"It's not very nice promising to do something then going back on your word." Lorne said from behind her, pressing her in to the tree. Alex stomped on his foot and pushed herself backwards easing the pressure, then slipped sideways away from the tree. She quickly turned to look at him.

Lorne just stood there, his eyes dark and brooding as he stared at her. Alex was surprised when he didn't come at her again, she watched as he turned and sat down on the fallen tree trunk. Maybe he was coming to his senses, maybe the gas's effects were wearing off.

Alex got back to looking for the IDC or comms, she only needed one of them, but she couldn't find any. She wondered if John had purposely taken them, she wouldn't put it passed him, especially with the way he was acting.

Alex heard a noise and glanced around at Lorne, he was still sitting there, still watching her. She turned back and looked towards the woods, wondering if John had woken up yet. As she turned back, she found Lorne, standing right in front of her, and his hands were free. He grabbed her and started kissing her, his hands running all over her. Alex was fed up with all the manhandling, so she decided to get her own back.

"Hey, take it easy." she told him, trying to sound normal, when all she really wanted to do was scream, shout, and hit.

"Wouldn't it be better if I took my clothes off." she told him, knowing that this would get an immediate reaction from him. Lorne pulled back and looked at her, he looked very pleased by her acquiescence.

He was totally focused on her, and she needed to make sure he didn't have time to think, or suspect her motives. She managed to get him to let go of her for a few seconds, she stepped back and took hold of her t-shirt.

"Now isn't that better." Alex said, as she pulled her t-shirt off.

Lorne's eyes focused on her naked breasts. Alex had to be quick, she didn't want him to start wondering why she was acting like this.

"Why don't you take your top off." she said, stepping closer to him and stroking her fingers across his chest.

Not thinking about anything else he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, while he had his face covered with the t-shirt, Alex struck.

Her knee, connected with one of the most vulnerable parts of a man's body, she winced as she watched Lorne's eyes water. He didn't scream or yell he just grabbed his groin area and sank down to his knees. Alex heard the low painful moan that eventually escaped from his throat. She hadn't wanted to do such a thing but he'd left her no choice.

She grabbed one of the ties from the floor and went to tie Lorne's hands but he grabbed her arm. He looked really pissed, and Alex decided not to stay around. She pulled her arm free and backed up. She looked around, grabbed her t-shirt and then took off across the field, she hadn't been this way, maybe she could find something that would help her with her predicament.

Just as she was half way across the field she heard the bellowing voice of John. Who'd obviously woken up to find that he was restrained. She looked back to see if Lorne was following but he wasn't. As she ran she passed a few more of the metal plates that John had activated. She slowed down a little, she didn't want to stand on one of them, no telling what would happen if she inhaled the gas.

She came over a rise and stopped, below she could see a building of some sort, it looked quite big and it was obviously abandoned, it looked pretty run down. She headed down to it, maybe she could find something of use in there.

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Mating Instinct

**Date: **15th June 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **4/6**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC Alexandra (from Doppelgänger)**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side, when he can't control his passion for her.

**A/N: **This is a one-off story written for Debby, who wants to see a slightly out of control Sheppard.

THE MATING INSTINCT

CHAPTER 4

ATLANTIS

"So, Marks can you tell us what happened." Doctor Beckett asked, looking at Marks.

Doctor Weir stood beside Marks' bed, and waited for him to answer Beckett's question. She watched as he closed his eyes and dropped his head back on to the pillows behind him. He looked embarrassed, his face was slightly flushed, and when he opened his eyes, he looked right at Doctor Weir, but quickly looked away when she looked right at him.

"Come on son, this is no time to be embarrassed." Beckett told him.

"Major Lorne and I were just checking the area out, when the Major stepped on to a metal plate. Some kind of gas cloud was released and enveloped him, I grabbed him and pulled him back out of the gas."

"Did you actually stand in the gas cloud?" Beckett asked.

"No, but I did inhale some of it in." he told him.

"Go on what happened next?"

"Major Lorne started to feel dizzy and fell unconscious, as I tried to help him I got dizzy myself and fell unconscious too. Later when I woke up I felt fine, so did Major Lorne, but when we met up with Lieutenant Peters and Garcia..." he trailed off, his face flushing again.

"We know you attacked Garcia, but can you tell us what you were thinking at the time?"

"Thinking...uh..." he stammered, and then coughed, "I was thinking about...sex..."

"Is that all you were thinking about?" Beckett asked.

"Well...no, for some reason I kept thinking about getting her..." he gulped as his throat dried up.

"Just spit it out son, were all adults here." Beckett sighed.

"About getting her Pregnant." Marks told him.

Beckett drew Weir aside to speak to her.

"This is the first time he's been able to recall what happened."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I'm assuming the gas induces some kind of short term memory loss. Were doing some tests now which will confirm that. But Marks only had a small trace of the chemical in his system. And I'm just wondering how a larger dose, that Marks indicates that Major Lorne had, will be affecting him."

Weir looked at her watch.

"It's been over four hours since Colonel Sheppard went to get Major Lorne. And we've had no contact from him yet, so I'm assuming they may have run in to a problem. I'll have Ronon and one of the teams ready to go." Weir stated.

"Just don't send any females along, and it should be alright." Beckett told her.

"Do you think Alex is alright?" Doctor Weir asked him.

"I don't think Colonel Sheppard would let anything happen to Alex, do you." Beckett said, knowing how much the Colonel lovesd Alex.

"No, he wouldn't." Weir agreed.

**ooooo**

As Alex got closer to the building she could still hear the bellowing voice of John in the distance, he'd woken up to find himself in restraints, and didn't like it. She wondered how long it would take him to get out of them. If only she'd been able to tie his hands behind his back, he wouldn't have been able to free himself, or at least it would have taken him longer. But if she'd tried to tie his hands behind his back she'd have woken him up.

She entered the building and cautiously walked along the narrow corridor, which lead to another narrow corridor and another. They seemed to go on forever, almost like a maze.

Alex found herself in what she would call an inner chamber, the huge square like room, had a raised platform at one end. On the platform she could see two metal plates like the one John had activated.

Along the walls she saw drawings and carvings of men and women. For some reason it reminded her of the Roman temples back on Earth, where people went to worship their mythological gods.

She looked around but there wasn't much to look at, no furniture except for stone slabs, which she concluded, were meant to be seats. She looked up and saw a walkway going around the chamber, so there must be stairs to get up there, but she hadn't seen any yet.

So far she hadn't found anything that would help her, and by the look of it she didn't think she would. She went looking for the stairs. As she left the chamber she heard a noise, quickly hiding behind the wall, she waited to see who, or what, it was. She peeked out and saw Lorne, standing in the middle of the room, looking all around. She pulled back, and quickly moved along one of the corridors, as she reached the end of the corridor she looked behind her.

Lorne had spotted her and was running up the corridor, she ran along the next corridor and saw the stairs as she ran passed a doorway, she backed up and headed up the stairs. She didn't have a chance to check the rooms, Lorne was too close behind her. She ran in to one of the rooms hoping to find another door to exit from, but there wasn't one.

She found herself trapped with nowhere to go, with a very irate looking Lorne standing in the doorway. When he started to walk towards her, Alex moved back towards the pile of rubble that was in the middle of the room. She got to the other side of the rubble, and managed to keep her distance from him.

When he moved one way she would go the opposite way, effectively keeping them opposite each other. Lorne was really getting worked up, he kept cursing and threatening her, and Alex was beginning to feel very nervous. If he caught her she wasn't sure she'd be able to get away from him, especially since he'd be more wary of anything she did or said now.

"Don't make me chase you Alex." Lorne bit out, as she kept moving around the rubble.

Luckily for Alex he couldn't climb over the rubble as it was too jagged and awkward. She ignored his threats and kept her distance, but he never strayed far enough from the door for her to make a bolt for it.

**ooooo**

John couldn't believe she'd tied him up, he'd woken a short while ago and found that his feet and his hands were tied with restraints. He shouted for Alex to come and take them off, but she didn't show up, he hadn't really expected her to.

He reached the knife he had secreted down his boot and managed to cut the tie around his ankles easily. But the one around his wrists was going to be more difficult, because he couldn't put any pressure on the knife.

"Damn it!" he shouted, when the knife slipped again and nicked his arm. When he caught Alex he'd make sure she couldn't get away from him again.

He cut through the restraint and jerked it off his wrist and threw it away. He looked around for his t-shirt but he couldn't find it. He went back to the clearing to see if Alex was there, but there was no sign of her. He looked out to where Lorne was, but he wasn't there either. Then he noticed the restraints on the floor, he picked one up and saw that it had been cut. Lorne must have gotten loose, _if he touched Alex he'd..._

He saw the tall grass flattened, a trail leading through it, so he followed the trail.

**ooooo**

"Come on Alex, I'm not gonna hurt you." Lorne told her, his voice sounded hoarse.

"If John catches you..." Alex tried to tell him but he interrupted her.

"John's not gonna catch me, you tied him up. Didn't you hear him shouting before, asking you to come and cut him free." he said smiling smugly.

"You managed to get free, what makes you think John won't get free too."

"I used the knife that you dropped on the floor, so unless he can find his own knife, which I doubt, there's no way he's getting free." Lorne told her.

He decided to chance it, he moved further around the rubble, leaving a clear field to the exit. Alex ran for it, but Lorne was already moving back to intercept her. He stuck his foot out causing Alex to trip, as she fell she rolled over then scrambled up on her hands and knees. She tried to scramble away from him, but he grabbed the back of her pants at the waistband and dragged her back.

Alex turned over on to her back and started to kick her feet at him, pulling herself backwards as she did so.

"You really don't want to do this Lorne." she said trying to get through to him.

"Oh yes, I do." he told her, Alex shivered nervously at the lust in his eyes.

She kicked her foot at him, but he just grabbed it and held on. When she started to kick with her other foot he grunted in pain when she connected with his thigh. But he managed to grab her other foot as well.

Alex tried to twist her feet out of his grasp but he pulled her towards him and dropped down to lie over her, releasing her feet, and grabbing her wrists as he did so, pinning them to the floor.

"Get off me!" Alex screamed at him.

"Oh god,...I need you..." Lorne told her, as he kissed her face and neck. He tried to kiss her mouth but Alex kept moving her head so that he couldn't.

He started kissing his way down to her breasts, getting frustrated because he couldn't let go of her to lift her t-shirt up. Instead he pressed his mouth over her breast, through her t-shirt and clenched his teeth on her nipple. Alex moaned in pain and he immediately stopped, moving across to her other breast.

When he started pushing his hips against her, rubbing his erection back and forth between her thighs. Alex felt feel how hard and hot he was, and she was fearful that she wouldn't be able to stop him.

He grabbed both her wrists in one hand and Alex tried to pull free, but he was too strong. He grabbed her face and held her still while he crushed his mouth over hers, kissing her forcefully. Letting go he moved his hand down her body to push her t-shirt up then he began fondling her breasts.

As he moved his hand down from her breasts, towards her stomach, Alex tried to think of any way to stop him, distract him. He reached her pants and undone them, he pushed his hand inside to reach for her and she tensed. When she felt his fingers stroking her, she started thrashing about trying to free herself. But she was getting nowhere, finally, she relaxed and tried to talk to him.

"Lorne, please don't do this." she pleaded with him, but he was too far gone to hear her.

He started to drag her pants down and Alex decided to try one more tactic, she just hoped he was worked up enough, so that he wouldn't question her actions.

"Let go of my hands, I want to touch you." Alex told him, turning her face so that he could kiss her mouth. She heard him groan, and hoped that he was falling for it. He hesitated, but he seemed to be thinking about what she'd said, then he let go of her hands, his eyes watching her closely.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him as if she were desperate for him. It seemed to work, because he kissed her back, and began moving his body against her. His hands went back to tugging her pants down, but Alex pushed his t-shirt up and placed her mouth on his muscled chest and kissed and stroked her tongue across the smooth sleek skin.

"Oh, yes..." he moaned when Alex used her mouth to caress his chest.

He didn't notice or realise that he'd rolled over on to his back, and that Alex was now astride his hips. All he could feel was Alex's mouth and tongue against his skin, he held on to her hips and pressed her down on to his throbbing erection.

Before he knew what had happened, Alex had rolled backwards, down his thighs and was up and running, he swore, jumped up, and followed her.

He was quickly gaining on her, he saw her dart in to a room, so he sped up.

Alex saw him behind her and increased her speed, but he was still gaining on her. She darted in to a room, and almost fell in to the gaping hole that was in the floor. With her speed and agility she was able to jump across, but only reached so far. She ended up with the top half of her body on the floor and her legs dangling down in the gaping hole. She got her legs up and rolled across the floor away from the hole.

Then she heard Lorne running, he did the exact same thing as her, he spotted the hole and tried to jump across, like she had done, but he only managed to grab the edge with his hands. He couldn't pull himself up and fell in to the room below. Alex looked over the edge of the hole to see what had happened to him, Lorne was lying on his back and groaning.

"Lorne, are you alright." she asked, wanting to know how badly hurt he was.

"Why don't you come down and find out." he told her his voice rasping.

"Sorry, I had that little trick played on me earlier, by John. I'm not falling for it again." she told him.

"It's no trick." he told her.

"No, I know you're probably hurt, but I can't do anything about that yet. So you'll just have to wait it out till someone from Atlantis comes for us." she told him, then she left him.

She started to make her way back to the entrance of the building, surely Weir had sent someone to check on them by now, she thought. She turned the corner and saw John coming along the corridor, he spotted her and started running.

She needed to hide quickly, she pressed her hands against the sides of the wall and lifted her feet up, doing the splits, she pressed her feet against the wall and moved her hands up, she repeated this motion until she was at the top of the wall, where there was a slight overhang. She pressed her body up against the ceiling of the corridor and waited for John to pass by.

She could hear the pounding feet as he got closer, he slowed and looked in any open doorways to see if she was there. Then he tensed and stopped in the middle of the corridor, Alex held her breath, so she wouldn't make a sound.

"I can wait here all day, Alex, until you either drop down, or fall down." he told her, with his back to her. He then turned and looked right at her. "So which is it to be?" he asked.

"You want me to catch you? Or shall I just come up there and drag you down?" he said.

Maybe if she jumped down, she could knock him over and get away, she went for it. She inched down a few feet then dropped, John was below, already wary of what she might do, but he was still taken by surprise. Not expecting her to drop from so high, he'd tried to break her fall, but she'd knocked in to him, knocking the breath from his chest.

While he groaned, and rolled around the floor drawing in some much needed oxygen Alex had vanished. He swore he'd make sure she didn't escape the next time.

**ooooo**

Alex looked in to the pitch black room, she didn't want to go in to it, didn't see any reason to. She started to walk away when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, she stepped in to the open doorway of the pitch black room, and peeked out to see who it was.

John, he was looking for her, he was standing along the corridor deciding which way to go, left or right. He chose left, which meant she would have to enter the pitch black room to avoid him. She turned around and grimaced, she really didn't want to go in to it, she didn't like the feel of it.

He was only a short distance from her, so she steeled herself and backed in to the room, wondering how far she would have to go so he wouldn't see her. She moved to the side and then stopped as she saw his shadow in the doorway. She could see him hesitating as to whether to come in to the room.

"Alex!" he shouted, and waited.

Alex didn't move didn't even breathe, she was sure he would hear her heart beating, because to her, it sounded like a huge drum thumping away in her chest. She heard a very low noise at the side of her and almost gasped with fright, but she managed to control herself. The only trouble was, John had heard it too, and was assuming it was her who'd made the noise.

"Come on Alex, I'm not moving until you come out." he told her, leaning his shoulder against the wall of the open doorway, as if he were preparing to wait.

Something fluttered against her leg and Alex froze with fear, she swallowed the scream that threatened to erupt. She edged away from whatever it was that had touched her, probably a frightened insect, she tried to tell herself.

She heard John say something and then watched as he came in to the room. He vanished as he entered the room, swallowed up by the blackness, but she could hear his footsteps and his breathing. She was trying to keep silent and still, but when something stroked across her face and then her arm, she couldn't stop the frightened gasp that left her lips.

"Alex...you alright..." he asked.

She turned around as something touched her back, but it was too dark to see anything. Then something dug painfully in to her arm and she cried out, she rubbed her hand over her painful arm and touched something, something that was alive. She quickly pulled her hand back and shook her arm, trying to shake off whatever it was.

She backed up and screamed when she backed in to something much bigger.

"Alex, what's wrong?"

She'd backed up in to John, feeling relieved she wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her face against his bare chest. He was a little surprised by her actions, and also a little wary, he knew how cunning she was. But at least he had hold of her, he thought. He rubbed his face over the top of her head and kissed her.

"There's something in here." she announced out of the blue.

"What?" he asked, he wasn't listening, he was too interested in loving Alex.

"I said there is something in here, and it has a vicious bite, more vicious than yours." she told him, mockingly.

"Yeah, that would be you." he told her, wincing as he flexed his shoulder.

"I mean it, I'm not joking..." Alex tried to tell him, but there was a sudden noise and then all hell seemed to break loose.

It was like a hurricane had suddenly appeared in the room, John pulled her towards the doorway and they exited through it in to the corridor. All they saw was what looked like a stream of black cloud swirling out of the room. But it wasn't a cloud that was escaping, it was a small creature, it's behaviour could only be described as being similar to a bat.

But these creatures weren't at all bat like, they had nasty sharp teeth and claws that where razor sharp, and they continually attacked. They had to escape from the corridor, find a room that had a door on it, when they managed to find a room with a door on it they slammed the door shut, blocking the creatures access to them.

John moaned and bit out a curse, he spun around and Alex saw one of the creatures stuck to his back, she quickly knocked it off, and John stood on it before it could fly away.

He had a nasty looking gash on his arm, and quite a few cuts on his chest and back where they'd either bitten him, or clawed him. Alex had been lucky, she only had a cut on her arm and one across the back of her hand.

"Do you think they'll go away, or stay outside?" Alex asked him.

"I don't care where they go, just so long as they aren't in here." he told her.

She grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and bit a tear in to it, then she ripped a section from around the bottom.

"Is that my t-shirt you're ripping there?" he asked her, watching what she was doing.

"Yes it is." she said, placing the piece of t-shirt around his arm.

"Where's your own t-shirt?" he asked her.

"I don't know, you took it off me and dumped it." she told him, she tied the material around the cut on his arm.

"So you pinched mine." he stated.

"Yes. So if you find mine, you're welcome to wear it." she told him.

It didn't take long for Alex to see the sudden change in him, she looked around the room, seeing if there was another way out. But the only thing she came across, was a doorway that was blocked by an iron barred gate. She tried to open it...

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked coming over to her.

She looked at him groaning inwardly, when she saw his eyes darken with passion, surely he'd had enough by now.

"You said before 'one more time' won't make a difference. Well you've had your 'one more time' you ain't getting any more." she told him, backing away.

"Who's counting?" he said smiling, as he advanced towards her. "Besides, the more we do it, the more chance there is that you'll get pregnant." he told her.

Alex stood still. "What did you say?" she asked, not quite believing what he'd just said.

"I don't know, what did I say?" he asked confused.

"You mean you've been trying to get me pregnant." she asked incredulously.

"Yes." he answered, frowning because he couldn't understand it himself.

"Well it's a waste of time. I have a contraceptive implant, you can't get me pregnant." she told him bluntly, wondering why he didn't remember this fact himself.

"Yes I can." he suddenly announced.

"Oh, you think you're some kind of superman, do you?" she asked.

When he grabbed for her, she moved out of the way. He grabbed for her again, and she batted his hand away.

"Right that's it, I've had it with chasing you." he shouted loudly. Gripping her arm he proceeded to drag her over towards the door, where the iron gate was.

"Let go of me." she snarled at him

"When I'm ready." he bit out. Reaching the gate he pushed her down to the floor and sat on her, he pushed her hands beneath his knees and then he dragged his belt from his waist. He took hold of one of her arms and tied the belt around her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, alarmed by how mad he had gotten in just a few seconds.

He didn't bother answering her, she could see what he was doing. He threaded the belt through the bars and then tied the other end around her other wrist.

"You take this damn belt off me now!"

"No!"

"I should have hit you over the head with a rock, when I had the chance." she told him.

"Yeah, and maybe I should have just tied you up in the first place, it would have save all this running around."

He suddenly stood up and started to pace around the room, Alex wasn't sure what he was thinking, but something was bothering him, she knew that.

TBC...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Mating Instinct

**Date: **20th June 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **5/6**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC Alexandra (from Doppelgänger)**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:**Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side, when he can't control his passion for her.

**A/N: **This is a one-off story written for Debby, who wants to see a slightly out of control Sheppard.

THE MATING INSTINCT

CHAPTER 5

Alex tugged at the belt, maybe she could get it to loosen, and then pull her hands free. She took a quick glance at John, and found him staring at her with a brooding look on his face. She stopped what she was doing, she didn't want him coming over. She saw him take a deep breath and then turn away and start pacing again. She got on with trying to loosen the belt.

He was trying to keep away from Alex, trying to stop these crazy thoughts of getting her pregnant, out of his head, but it wasn't working. He looked over at her and saw that she was trying to get her hands free. He knew he'd gone too far, but he wasn't about to rectify it. Instinct was the driving force behind all of his thoughts and actions, and he didn't have the strength to go against it.

He paced around some more, but that didn't last long, within a few minutes he moved towards Alex. He just stood there and stared at her, his body was intensely aroused...

"Untie my hands." Alex asked him, nicely.

"I don't think so." he told her.

"Why not?" she asked, watching him laugh.

"Because this way I don't have to fight you to do what I want." he said, moving to stand astride her waist then drop down to a kneeling position over her.

"Don't you dare!" she said when he started to push her t-shirt up. He stopped what he was doing and smiled at her,

"Why? What are you going to do?" he asked, he loved getting her riled up, loved the way her eyes sparkled with fire as she glared at him.

"Untie my hands and I'll show you." she bit out.

"No, I'll show you what I'm going to do instead." he pushed her t-shirt up over her head, and left it stretched between her wrists. She saw the flare of desire in his eyes.

He lowered his head down to kiss her, but Alex moved her head to the side. So he pressed his face against her cheek and moved across pressing hard enough so that she couldn't turn her head away from him. He captured her mouth with his, wincing at the pressure on his split lip, but it didn't stop him, he carried on kissing her, hungrily.

"Want me?" he asked, lifting his mouth fractionally from hers.

"No." she stubbornly answered.

"You will do." he told her.

"Sure of yourself aren't you."

"No, just you."

He grasped her face in his hands and began kissing her over and over, each successive kiss lasting a little longer than the last, each kiss a little more passionate than the previous. His hands trailed down her neck, along her collarbone and down to her breasts which were already tingling and sensitive. Cupping her breasts in his hands he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, trying to arouse her.

Alex was desperately trying not to react, but she couldn't stop herself from moaning at his caressing touches.

He smiled with satisfaction when he heard her moan, then carried on caressing and kissing her. He knew Alex wasn't in the mood for love making right now, knew that he shouldn't tease and manipulate her in to accepting him, but he couldn't stop himself.

He stroked his lips down her neck and across her shoulder, stopping when he reached her breasts, where he slowly teased each nipple in turn moving from one to the other, alternating between them, giving them both the same loving bites and kisses. He kissed his way down to her stomach, biting and suckling as he went, stroking his tongue across her skin and causing her to shiver and moan.

"You like that?" he asked, already knowing she liked it. Alex tried not to respond.

He lifted his head up to look at her, and laughed when he saw her eyes burning with anger and promises of retribution.

"Still love me?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't ask that question of me right now, if I were you." she told him, her eyes spitting fire at him.

He scooted down her legs till he was sitting just below her knees, unzipping her pants he started pulling them down. He caught his breath and groaned when he realised that she didn't have any underwear on. He dragged her pants and boots off, being careful not to get kicked by her.

He moved to lie at the side of her, kisses her while he let his hand stroke across her body. He knew just where to touch her to get a response from her. Letting his hand trail down her stomach to her thighs, he reached between her thighs to see if she's ready for him, he groaned with frustration when he found that she wasn't. He's desperate to make love and doesn't know how long he can hold back. He started caressing her, stroking his hand across her, reaching his fingers inside, but Alex clamped her legs together, stopping him.

"Alex, let me." he growled against her neck. "Come on, I don't want to hurt you." he groaned when he realised he was losing it. He couldn't wait any longer to rouse her. Opening his mouth he sank his teeth in to her shoulder, biting down hard enough to make her cry out, make her forget to keep her thigh muscles tensed. When he felt her relax he pushed her legs apart, quickly settling his body between them.

Even through his pants the heat against his erection seemed intense, he pushed his pants down and freed his hardened length. Resting on his elbows he pushed his hips back and forth over her.

"Do you want me?" he asked her again, she still didn't answer him.

"Say yes." he told her, kissing her mouth and cheek.

"Come on, you know you want to..." he rasped harshly, he couldn't wait any longer.

He positioned himself against her and slowly pushed in, entering her body inch by inch until she was completely filled by him. He felt her wincing and tried to hold back from thrusting against her but it's proving to be too difficult.

"Alex...I can't..." he groaned, reaching his hand down to rub and stroke her clitoris, trying to arouse her more. He couldn't keep still, couldn't stop himself from drawing his body back and then thrusting in. He could feel Alex's body trembling as he moved against her, he's not sure if the whimpers coming from her are due to pleasure of pain, but he doesn't have any control.

"Can't stop...need..." he gripped her shoulders for more leverage, as he increased the pace of his driving body.

He felt like he'll never stop wanting her, as he drives his hips against her, he knows as soon as he releases his seed in her, it will start all over again, that relentless need to love her. Yet, knowing this, and understanding it, still doesn't give him any control over it. He continued thrusting hard and fast, he felt her body responding to him.

Alex cried out as the tightness in her groin increased. Her body shuddered and her back arched as she pressed her hips against him. The increase of pressure on his shaft as Alex came, caused him to buck and jerk with his own climax, releasing his seed deep inside Alex. It took a while for him to calm down. Wrapping his arms around her in a crushing hold he kissed her.

"Untie me." Alex whispered, tugging her hands against the belt.

"Not finished." he murmured closing his eyes and falling in to a light sleep.

She tried to inch her body back towards the bars, but it's a little difficult with John draped over her. She needed to ease the pressure on the belt, see if it's loosened any. She'd been pulling on it so tightly during lovemaking that her wrists felt sore, surely she'd managed to loosen it a little bit.

Pulling back a few inches she felt the belt loosen on one of her hands. She immediately tried to free her herself, which she did after some manipulating of her hand. She slowly untied her other wrist, being careful not to waken John up. With both hands free all she had to do now was get from beneath John without him waking up.

He had his arm flung across her and his leg resting on her thighs. She edged sideways, bit by bit, until her torso was free. Then she eased her legs from beneath his. Getting up quickly she moved over to the door and pulled her clothes on.

Fully dressed she hesitated before opening the door, wondering if those vicious little creatures where still out there. Slowly she opened the door, ready to slam it shut it if they were still there. They weren't. She'd just pulled the door closed behind her when she heard John.

"Alex..." she heard him shouting.

She took off down the corridor and heard the door behind her being jerked open forcefully. She turned to see him coming out of the room. She sped up. As she turned the corner, she slammed into something and recoiled back. Not looking at who or what, she'd bumped in to,

Automatically assuming it was Lorne, she started hitting out. It was the harsh grunt that halted her attack.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" Ronon shouted, grabbing her hands.

"Ronon?"

"Where's Sheppard and Lorne..." Ronon asked, but he didn't need an answer as John came skidding around the corner.

Alex moved to stand behind Ronon's back, her hands grabbing hold of his shirt.

"Ronon!" John said, surprised at his presence.

"Sheppard, are you alright?" Ronon looked at Sheppard, he was shirtless and covered in small cuts.

"Me, I'm fine. I just need Alex." he told him, trying to move around him to grab at Alex.

Ronon stepped sideways blocking him from reaching her.

"What are you doing?" John bit out.

"I don't think Alex wants you touching her at the moment." Ronon told him.

"Sure she does, she just needs a bit of persuasion." Sheppard tried again, reaching around Ronon to grab at Alex.

When Sheppard wouldn't give up trying to get Alex, Ronon twisted Sheppard's hands behind his back and put restraints on him. He turned to the two marines who where with him, and told them to take Sheppard back to Atlantis. As the marines dragged Sheppard down the corridor he kept looking behind, shouting for Alex.

"Aren't you going with them?" Ronon asked her.

"No, I don't feel comfortable going back with anyone else. I'll wait for you." she told him, not really trusting anyone else at the moment.

"Fine, where's Major Lorne?" he asked.

"He fell through a hole in the floor, so he should be in one of the rooms down here."

"Fell! Is he hurt?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Didn't you check?" he asked her.

Alex gave him a wary look, "He was a bit aggressive at the time so I didn't chance going near him." she said vaguely.

"Are you alright, Sheppard, and Lorne, they didn't hurt you, did they." Ronon asked, only just noticing the baggy t-shirt, which was obviously not her own, and the dark markings on her neck and arms where bruising would eventually show.

"No, I'm fine." she coughed, she didn't want to start explaining what had gone one.

**ooooo**

They found McKay in the central chamber, deciphering the writing that was beneath the drawings on the wall.

Ronon and the two marines who were with McKay went in search of Lorne, leaving Alex and McKay together.

"So do you know what this place is?" Alex asked him.

"From what I've been able to decipher so far, and from the test results that Beckett has done, the only way I could describe this place, would be to call it a fertility clinic." he told her.

"A fertility clinic?" Alex grimaced.

"Yes, it..." McKay looked at her, "Oh, yes, while you've been here, Beckett managed to run a few tests and found out quite a bit. Apparently Major Lorne and Marks activated some kind of panel, and became immersed in a cloud of gas. I'm guessing it was a panel like those ones there." he said pointing to the two panels on the floor.

"Yes, that would be the panels." Alex confirmed.

"Well the gas targets the reproductive system, it causes an increase in the male hormone, which makes them more..." McKay, broke off when Alex suddenly butt in.

"Sex mad, energetic, aggressive." she bit out.

"Yes, but how..." McKay, frowned at her accurate description, then he seemed to realise why she would know. "Oh, did er...did Colonel Sheppard,...did he...step on one of the plates." he asked.

Alex gave him a killing look, which caused McKay to redden and quickly look away, he didn't bother waiting for an answer, he just got back to deciphering the writing.

A short while later Ronon and the two marines came back, with Lorne in tow. Who wasn't that badly injured, he just had a sprained ankle and a sore shoulder. When Lorne spotted Alex he glared at her, and started saying how she'd nearly killed him.

"Me! Nearly killed you?" Alex shouted at him, "Who, was chasing who?" she shouted, then listened to Lorne go on about how she'd tricked him. She saw the way Ronon and McKay were listening to Lorne's description, and were coming to some conclusions of their own, as to what had gone on.

The two marines took Lorne back to Atlantis and Alex waited with Ronon while McKay finished deciphering some more of the writing.

**ooooo**

ATLANTIS

When Alex got back she told Doctor Beckett she was fine, but he insisted that he needed to check her over just the same. She avoided going to the infirmary until she'd showered and changed clothes. She made sure her top was high necked and long sleeved.

She had a quick briefing with Doctor Weir, giving her a summary of what had gone on. Although she didn't exactly tell her the whole story, she left a good part of it out.

She entered the infirmary and saw John and Lorne lying down, restrained. Some of the things they were saying to the female nurses had her cringing with embarrassment.

"Alex, how are you feeling." Doctor Beckett asked her.

"I feel OK."

"Did you have any problems with Colonel Sheppard, or Major Lorne?" he asked, and saw her look away from him.

"None that I couldn't handle." she told him quietly.

"Alright then, we still need to run tests. So if you could lift you're sleeve up, I'll get one of the nurses to take some blood samples."

Reluctantly she lifted her sleeve up. He stared at the slightly darkening skin on her wrist where it was starting to bruise.

"How did this happen?" he asked her.

"John, he held on to my wrist a bit too tightly." she said dismissing it. Beckett didn't push her on the issue.

She told him about John's obsession with getting her pregnant, but he said that wouldn't be a problem with her having a contraceptive implant, but he said he'd run some tests just to be sure.

"Will they be alright?" she asked, nodding to John and Lorne.

"They'll be fine once the gas has left their system. They'll probably have a bit of a headache and some memory loss, but that will only be temporary. Then they'll be their normal selves." he told her, sighing when one of the nurses slapped Lorne's face.

"If you'll excuse me Alex, I need to have a word with my nurses." he left her to have her blood taken by another nurse.

Alex didn't go near John, she knew she'd probably do what Beckett's nurse had just done to Lorne, so she kept away. As soon as her blood was taken she left the infirmary and went to bed for some much needed sleep.

**ooooo**

She was in the mess hall sitting with Ronon, McKay and Teyla when John came strolling in. His eyes immediately focused on her. Alex tensed, she hadn't seen him since yesterday. He smiled, he was back to his old charming self, she realised.

"Hi, I missed you." he said, sitting in the seat beside her and resting his arm around her shoulders.

Alex flinched in pain. The pressure from his arm on her painfully bruised shoulders, was too much.

"Sorry, are you alright?" he asked, lifting his arm up quickly.

"Fine, just a little bruised." she said, trying to dismiss it.

"Let me see." he said, pulling at the neck of her jumper.

When he grabbed the zip at her throat she pulled back.

"No!" she quickly said, which had him frowning, "You can see it later." she told him trying to get his attention away from looking at the bruising right now.

"When we're alone." he whispered in her ear. Alex just nodded.

"I don't remember much of what happened yesterday, mind filling me in." he asked.

Alex told him he could read the mission report that she'd given to Doctor Weir, earlier on.

"Sure." he said, wondering why she didn't just tell him herself.

"Come on I fancy a walk after being locked in the infirmary all night." he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from her seat.

Alex yelped in pain as his hand closed around her wrist.

He immediately let go of her. "What the..." he shouted at her cry of pain, narrowing his eyes. "I thought you told Beckett that you weren't hurt?" he queried, thinking something must be wrong if she was in pain.

"I told you it's just a bit of bruising."

She wouldn't look at him so he knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Come on." he said taking hold of her hand he led her out of the mess hall and along the corridor to his room.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked warily, if he thought she was...

"Show me the bruising." he told her, standing in front of the closed door.

Alex pushed the cuff of her jumper up and showed him. He could see the tell tale finger marks of dark bruising that showed across her skin. Then he grabbed her other hand and pushed the sleeve up and saw the same bruising there. She could see him trying to remember how she'd gotten bruised.

"Did Lorne do this?" he asked, but as soon as he'd asked it he remembered that he'd tied Lorne up. "Did I do this?" he asked.

"You weren't exactly yourself." she told him.

He reached for the zip of her jumper and pulled it down, Alex tried to swat his hand away. He ignored her. As soon as the zip came down he could see the bruising, he pushed the neck of her jumper aside and saw even more bruising.

"Take it off." he said, wanting to see exactly how much bruising she had.

"What for?"

"Just take it off, or I will." he told her, standing there waiting for her to do as he asked.

She pulled her arms free and lifted the top over her head. She heard the harshly indrawn breath as he caught sight of the bruising.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked, looking at the amount of bruising on her body.

He walked around her, groaning when he saw the amount of bruising on her. Right in the middle of her back she had a full hand print. He saw finger marks curving over her shoulders. Moving closer he traced the bruising across her shoulders with his fingers, frowning when he looked closer at some of the bruises.

"These are bite marks." he commented, turning her around to look at him.

"I bit you?" he asked incredulous, he couldn't believe he had no memory of doing such a thing.

"I think you need to see Beckett."

"No I don't, I'm alright, it's just bruising." she said pulling her top back on.

"Come on." he pulled her out of the room.

"I told you I don't need to see Doctor Beckett."

"I think you do." he said, keeping a tight hold on her hand.

**ooooo**

"Colonel. What can I do for you?" Beckett asked him.

"I think you should take a look at Alex."

After some persuasion Alex finally showed Beckett the bruising.

"Why did ya not say something before." Beckett asked her as he surveyed the bruising. He looked closer at the bite marks. "The skin does nay seem to be broken, do you mind if I ask how you got them?" he asked.

"It was me." John told him. Beckett raised his eyebrows.

"Well as we've learned the gas targets the reproductive system, and increases the instinct to mate. That's why Major Lorne and you couldn't stop yourselves from acting like you did. And as we know, in the animal world, the male of the species often uses biting to control the female, or to make her more submissive to the act of mating, hence the biting." Beckett said, explaining why John had the urge to bite all the time.

When Beckett looked at her wrists he was puzzled by what she told him. When he'd first seen the marks he'd accepted her story that Colonel Sheppard had gripped her wrist tightly.

"The bruising around your wrists isn't consistent with someone just using their hands to restrain you. The markings indicate that something else, besides hands, was used." he remarked, his eyes looking towards John.

"Did I use the plastic restraints on you?" John asked, as he desperately tried to remember.

"No, you didn't use them on me." she told him truthfully, but she didn't actually say what he'd used.

"The bruising is too wide to have been caused by the plastic restraints." Beckett told him.

Both of them were looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell them what had been used.

"Alex!" John shouted exasperated by her silence.

"Alright!" she shouted, "It was a belt." she admitted.

"Aye, that would do it." Beckett sighed.

John turned around and stared at the cabinet against the wall, suddenly he kicked it in anger and frustration, the loud crash reverberated through the quiet infirmary. Turning back he stared at Alex.

"Why didn't you just shoot me?" he asked her.

"Like you would have shot me." she said knowing full well that he wouldn't have done.

"I didn't mean shoot to kill me, you could have just shot me in the leg, that would have stopped me from hurting you."

"It never crossed my mind to shoot you." she said. "Thinking about it now, it's a good idea, and could have worked, if I'd thought of it at the time, but I didn't"

"Did the Colonel do anything else?" Beckett asked her as he glanced at John and saw him quickly look at Alex.

Alex jumped off the bed and grabbed her top, she pulled it on, not answer Beckett's question.

"Alex, I got the results of your tests back." Beckett told her before she rushed off.

"Already." she asked.

"I rushed them through."

"And." she asked.

"Would you like Colonel Sheppard to leave." he asked her.

"I'm not going anywhere." John said stubbornly.

"No, it's alright, he can stay." She said knowing how stubborn he could be.

"Well you say that you never inhaled any of the gas in. But from our tests, which I ran twice to be absolutely certain, you have a very high, and when I say high, I mean very high, concentrate of the gas in your system."

"How can she have the gas in her system if she didn't breathe it in?" John asked.

Beckett already had an idea how the gas had gotten in to her system, but from the mission report that Alex had given to Weir, she'd stated that her and the Colonel had only had sexual intercourse once. But that was improbable given the amount of gas the tests had shown her to have in her system.

"Alex do you have anything you'd like to add." Beckett asked her, when she didn't say anything he carried on. "OK, I'm assuming, with some evidence, that you and the Colonel had sex more than once." he said watching her face flush. "The problem is the gas was carried in to your system by Colonel Sheppard's sperm, and once the gas was introduced in to your body it set about making a more acceptable environment for conception. We've found out that the gas has a detrimental effect on the contraceptive you have implanted."

"Meaning what exactly?" Alex suddenly decided to speak.

"It means that the amount of gas you had in your body has managed to absorb, and nullify, the effects of the contraceptive."

"So you're telling me even though I have a contraceptive implant, I could still get pregnant." Alex asked incredulously.

"Yes." Beckett confirmed.

Alex glared at John.

"It wasn't my fault, you said so yourself." he blurted out when she looked at him like she wanted to kill him. He was still trying to remember what had happened.

"It's not really the Colonel's fault, it's just an unfortunate accident." Beckett told her.

"Accident!" Alex shouted, "I'd call once an accident, maybe even twice, but five times. I'd call that downright deliberate." she spat.

Beckett almost choked at Alex's revelation, and John had the good sense to blush. He couldn't remember one time let alone five.

"Well...that explains the high amount of gas then..." Beckett said, watching as Alex started to walk towards Colonel Sheppard.

"You are so gonna pay for this." Alex told John.

He started backing up as she advanced towards him.

"Now come on, you know I couldn't help it. Beckett told you I wasn't in control of anything I did, besides, I don't even remember what happened." he said holding his hands out in front of him, just in case she decided to strike.

There was nothing he could do but run, he ran out the door and along one of the corridors, Alex in hot pursuit. When he passed one of the doors that sectioned off the corridors he passed his hand over the panel and caused it to shut. But she only had to pass her hand over the panel to open it, so he held the two sides of the door together.

Then he spotted Lorne coming towards him, limping.

"Hey Lorne, hold this door for a bit would you." he asked.

"What for?" Lorne asked warily.

"I just need you to hold it shut for a while, give me a chance to get away."

"Get away from what?" he asked.

"McKay." he lied, then as soon as Lorne had hold of the doors he ran.

Lorne managed to hold the doors for all of 30 seconds, then they opened revealing, not McKay, but Alex. Lorne paled at the sight of her, then blushed, he'd remembered most of what he'd done and he felt embarrassed.

"You!" Alex shouted when she came face to face with Lorne.

"Alex...I was just..." he tried to apologise but he didn't get to say much. Alex hit out and punched him in the face. Covering his nose with his hands he felt the blood running between his fingers. He watched her walk off, leaving him bleeding all over the floor.

"When I find you John Sheppard, you're gonna pay for this." she shouted down the corridor.

TBC...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Mating Instinct

**Date: **25th June 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **6 / 6**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC Alexandra (from Doppelgänger)**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:**Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **Can Alex cope with Sheppard's darker side, when he can't control his passion for her.

**A/N: **This is a one-off story written for Debby, who wants to see a slightly out of control Sheppard.

THE MATING INSTINCT

CHAPTER 6

John ran in to McKay's lab, causing McKay to turn sharply and glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing." McKay asked, watching John duck behind the wall by the door.

"Shush." John told him.

"Shush! You're shushing me, this happens to be my lab and I will not shush. " McKay told him, loudly. "And what are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"Keep quiet." John said a little louder, grimacing as McKay's voice suddenly went up a pitch.

"You want quiet, I suggest you go..." he didn't get to finish his sentence, as the door of the lab suddenly opened, and Alex stood in the doorway. McKay gulped at the angry look she threw him.

"McKay, have you seen John?" she asked him. McKay stared at her, lifted his hand, and pointed his finger towards John.

"Thanks McKay, I'll do the same for you one day." John said sarcastically. He quickly moved further around the lab, keeping his distance from her.

"Come on Alex, I'm sorry for whatever I did." he said,trying to apologize, he was moving around the benches, keeping away from her as she tried to get closer to him.

"You couldn't leave it at once, could you." she shouted, her anger still raging. "You just had to show how much of a Stud you are by doing it five times." she screamed at him, she glared at him as he kept the distance between them.

McKay was agog listening to the conversation, that was until Alex picked up an object from one of the benches and threw it at John. When she picked something else up...

"Hey put that..." McKay went to tell her to put it down, but thought better of it when she turned to look at him with a manic look on her face, "Never mind." he said, flinching, as she threw the object at John, who just managed to duck out of the way. McKay was getting more agitated as he watched Alex slowly destroying his lab, he turned to look at John.

"This is all your fault." he shouted at him.

"Mine? Why does everyone keep blaming me." he shouted, ducking as a glass beaker shot over his head and hit the wall.

"If you hadn't run in here, she never would have come in." McKay told him.

When Alex picked up McKay's laptop, he quickly snatched it back, then he ran for the door.

"I'll come back when you've finished." he shouted nervously, threatening to make Sheppard pay for it.

Alex grabbed anything that wasn't nailed down and threw it, she wasn't even aiming any more, just throwing whatever her hand got hold of. It was the satisfying sound of things breaking and smashing that kept her going.

"If I get pregnant, I'm going to kill you." Alex shouted, she picked up a glass beaker and it suddenly broke in her hand before she had a chance to throw it.

"Ouch!" she yelped, dropping the broken glass and staring at the blood welling in her hand. She didn't know if it was the sight of the blood, but she suddenly had no fight left in her. She had her back to John, so he couldn't see what was going on.

He wondered if she'd managed to calm down after breaking most of the stuff in McKay's lab. Maybe she'd vented all her anger, then again, maybe he should give her a few more hours, just to be on the safe side. Then he heard her sniffling, crying wasn't one of Alex's traits, so he knew she wasn't acting.

"Alex?" he said quietly, still a little wary, of what she might do. He hadn't see Alex cry much, she wasn't the type.

"Go away." she told him, her voice muffled as she kept her back to him.

He stood behind her and rubbed his hand over her back. An image suddenly flashed in his mind, of him pressing his hand on her back while he... the image was gone before he could hold on to it.

"Alex, look at me" he said, lowering his head down to kiss the back of her neck. He didn't like hearing her cry, he wasn't used to Alex hurting like this. Her anger he could take, but crying, he wasn't used to that.

When she did turn around, he groaned at her tear stained cheeks, then he saw the blood in her hand.

"Damn, what did you do?" he grabbed a bunch of paper towel off the desk and started wiping the blood off her hand. The cut wasn't that deep so he wrapped more paper towel around it. She was still crying, so he pulled her closer to him.

"Are you crying because of what I did to you. Or because of something else?" he asked, wishing he could remember what he'd done.

"I don't want to be pregnant. I don't think I could cope with it." she whispered, ever since Beckett had told her there was a high chance that she'd get pregnant, that's all she'd been thinking about.

"If you are pregnant, you won't be alone. I'll be with you." he told her, pulling back so he could look at her face.

"I don't think I'd be very good at looking after a baby." she admitted, feeling slightly inadequate.

"Everyone feels like that." he said, brushing the hair from her face.

He had an image flash in his mind of running his hands through her hair and kissing her, over and over, her arms pulled up and tied to an iron gate. He winced as a sharp pain lanced through his head, the image vanished.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, noticing his pained expression.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just getting a bit of a headache, I think." he remembered Beckett mentioning something about having a headache when his memory returned.

Alex wasn't in the mood to fight any more, most of her anger had been vented in destroying McKay's lab. She looked around at the mess and gave a little shiver, she'd really be in McKay's bad books now after doing this.

"Come on, I need some fresh air." he lead her out of McKay's lab and around to one of the balconies.

**ooooo**

"You sure you're alright?" he kept rubbing his hand against his head all the time.

"I'm fine." he told her. "What about you, still feel like killing me?" he asked not missing the fact that she'd stopped crying.

"I'll wait till the tests are in before I answer that one." Alex told him, leaning forward she kissed him.

He pulled her closer and pressed his face against the curve of her neck and shoulder. All of a sudden she felt his whole body tense, his arms, which were wrapped around her waist, tightened, till he was almost crushing the breath from her.

"John..." she gasped, as his hold tightened even further. He was pushing his face down on her shoulder and she winced as her painfully bruised shoulder protested at the pressure. He started leaning heavily against her, then she heard a moan of pain.

"John, what's wrong?" she asked, but he didn't answer. He was getting too heavy to hold up. She maneuvered him towards the bench that was against the balcony wall, pushing him back till he sat on it. He bent over and held his head in his hands, she could hear low moans and groans coming from him.

"John, tell me what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Feel dizzy...headache..." he groaned.

"I'll get Beckett." he grabbed her arm, stopping her from moving.

"No, I don't need Beckett." he told her harshly, his face contorted in pain.

"Of course you need Beckett..." she said, but he cut her off.

"There's nothing he can do." he told her, grimacing as another searing pain lanced through his head.

"How do you know?" she sat beside him.

"He said I'd..." he broke off, and rubbed one of his hands against his head, as the pain throbbed, "He said, I'd get a headache..." he hesitated before he finished and glanced at her, "...when I started to remember." he saw her eyes close.

"So you're remembering what happened?" she asked him.

"I suppose, but it's still only the odd image." he admitted, bending over and holding his head.

"If you keep sitting forward like that, you'll end up on the floor, especially if you're dizzy." Alex told him, she moved back to rest her back against the wall. "Here, lie back." she told him, pulling him back till he was lying down with his head cradled in her lap.

He was doing a lot of groaning and grimacing, and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. So Alex started stroking her hand across his forehead and face, hoping she could help to ease some of the pain he was feeling.

"You're sure Beckett can't give you something?" she asked as he turn on to his side until he was facing her. He pressed his forehead against her stomach.

"No...nothing he can do." he murmured, he didn't want to take any of the pills Beckett had mentioned.

Alex threaded her fingers in his hair and stroked the side of his face. It was comforting and soothing, and he even managed to fall asleep.

**ooooo**

When he awoke later his headache didn't seem to be as bad. There was no stabbing pain, just a steady throbbing in his temple.

"Do you feel alright?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, a little better." he said, sitting up. Bad mistake he realised when the dizziness swamped him. He immediately laid back down.

He groaned, as a multitude of images hit him at once, causing a lot of pain. His mind played over scenes in fast forward mode and he found himself overwhelmed by the images. He couldn't believe what he'd done, or how persistent he'd been. He moaned a few times and Alex assumed it was because he was in pain, which he was, but the moans where mostly caused by the images he was remembering and not pain.

He couldn't just lie here, so he attempted to sit up again. This time the dizziness wasn't as bad. He stood up and moved over to the low wall of the balcony and looked across the water. Alex came to stand beside him.

"You shouldn't be standing up if you're still dizzy." she warned.

"I'm not as dizzy now." he said, wondering, how on earth he could even think about asking her to forgive him, after what he'd done. But he needed to ask, needed to find out.

"You know how much I love you, and that I'd never do anything to deliberately hurt you." He said, turning around so that he was looking straight at her. She could see the pain in his eyes, she wasn't sure if it was the headache or something else causing it.

"Yes, and I love you too, despite all the threats I made." she told him.

She moved closer and linked her arms around his waist. He leaned back against the wall, loosely draping his arms around her back.

"Well, I, want to say sorry for everything I did. Sorry, I made love to you when you didn't want to. Sorry, for tying you up and hurting you... oh god... please... tell me I didn't hurt you... ." he cried, pressing his face against the side of her head.

"No, you didn't hurt me." she said, kissing him back. Trying to allay his fear that he'd hurt her.

"You're just saying that." he said, "I know that last time, when I tied you up, that I hurt you. But I was too pigheaded at the time to stop." he whispered, pulling back to look in her eyes. "Did I cause any problems... when I... ?" he asked, trailing off before he finished, watchign for her answer.

"No, not much." she finally admitted.

"What do you mean 'not much'?" he wanted to know.

"I'm just a bit tender, that's all." she said dismissing it.

"Maybe I should just give you a gun, and you could shoot me now." he said harshly.

"Now why would I shoot you, I love you." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I don't deserve you." he said pulling her even closer. "Have I told you how much I love you, today." he whispered against her ear.

"At least, once or twice."

"Well I'll say it again, I love you."

**ooooo**

Later, in John's room, Alex rested her head on his chest as they laid on the bed.

"I still can't believe how strong the urge to bite you was." he told her, he'd lost count of how many times he'd bitten her.

"I did bite you back." she told him.

"Yeah, once or twice." he said dryly, hugging her close. He wanted to ask her something but wasn't sure if he should. Finally he just went for it.

"So if you do get pregnant, what do you want to do about it."

Alex sighed, "If I am, then I suppose I'd keep it."

"You're sure, I mean there are other options."

"I couldn't do that."

Knowing she felt like that pleased him.

"I'll be with you, you won't be on your own." he said, kissing the top of her head.

He nudged her back till she was flat on her back. He pulled her t-shirt up and started stroking his hand over her stomach, pressing his face against her skin and kissing it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiously.

He lifted his head up and looked at her. "I'm just checking out where my baby will be growing, if you are pregnant." he told her. Then got back to what he was doing before.

"Your baby?" she remarked dryly.

"Yes, my baby." he stated possessively.

"I don't think anyone would dispute that claim. Not after the amount of effort you put in trying to produce it." she laughed, then moaned as she felt his tongue stroking across her skin.

He finally left her stomach alone and got back to just holding her in his arms.

"So if you are pregnant, what do you think we should call it." John asked her.

"Names already! We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet." she laughed.

"Never hurts to be prepared." he said, as he began suggesting names.

"How about SGA-sweetheart, because she'll definitely be one of those." he said kissing her.

"Nice, but what about, EmSyd, it's unusual but nice." Alex suggested, playing along.

"Maybe we should call it Aaunty Pasta, because you so love eating pasta, it'll probably be the only thing you do eat."

"Fine, I'll call it Sheppardster after it's father, let's just hope it doesn't have his knack for getting in to trouble." she said pouting at him.

"Yeah, how about, Elaine, I have a cousin called that. Or maybe, MCPO117 after the planet where the baby was conceived." John said, grinning wickedly.

"Now you're getting inventive. We'll call it Maggie Sheppard after my cousin, or how about KTarra, the name of the Temple where you tied me up." she said, mockingly.

"That's a possibility. What about this one, mydaysrgreen, because they will be if you're pregnant." he joked. Yelping when she punched him in the arm.

"I like Cassandra Jean, she could be called, CJ, or Cassie." Alex said, watching his eyes darken.

"I've got one, HeavenlyKitten, because she'd certainly be heavenly. And if she's anything like her mother, she'd certainly have some kind of cat in her." he laughed as Alex showed him her claws.

"My turn, HollyMariel, or Ella Rae, the names of two of my friends back in area 51." Alex said smiling smugly.

"How about Aria DeLoncray or Aisuhana, elegant names for an elegant baby." John said, leaning in for another kiss.

"This is a good one, dynamique26, because the date was the 26th and you were certainly dynamic on the planet."

"I wouldn't say dynamic, more like pigheaded." he said cringing.

"Definitely pigheaded." Alex agreed with him. "Alright here's another two, cynsk, or Elfvamp1-13-97." she said mysteriously.

"What's the meaning of those names?" he asked puzzled.

"Ah, It's a secret, maybe I'll tell you one day."

"Fine if that's how you want to play it, yellou or Sage360. And don't ask what they mean, because I'm not telling you." he told her smugly.

"Right then, kirt, Cillyme or Deb1." Alex threw out.

"Why Deb1?" John asked.

"Because it would be the first Deb in the family." she explained sighing at his lack of understanding.

"OK then, Yokukuri, just for something different, or Belgiumgirl, for the amount of Belgian chocolate you have stashed away in the draw." he said laughing.

"I hope you haven't been eating it, I don't have much of it left." she warned him.

"Me, now would I do that." he said, hoping she didn't get up and check.

"Maybe we should just call it The NaggingCube and be done with it." Alex said looking at him.

"Are you trying to say I nag you." he asked

"Hey I never said that, but if you think it fits." Alex laughed at the scowl he threw her.

"I think Lucid Lady, because you are so logical and so much a Lady." he said with a straight face.

"Is that a play on words. Are you trying to say I'm not a Lady, or that I'm not clear headed." Alex asked, slightly confused.

He didn't answer, he just kissed her, and pulled her closer. He was really getting in to the mood, beginning to like the idea that Alex could be pregnant.

"This is the last one, we'll call it McKay, and let Rodney deal the consequences." Alex suggested.

John looked at her like she'd lost her marbles and then burst out laughing. Then he proceeded to kiss her senseless.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask this but, do you think you could forgive me for what I did?" he asked.

"Yes, I forgive you. But I still want some payback." she told him.

"When you say 'payback' what exactly do you mean?" he asked her warily. Wondering what she was up to.

"Payback, you know, some revenge, some retribution, for what you did." she said innocently.

"You just said you forgave me." he said warily.

"And I do, but I still want some payback." she told him.

"Alex, what are you planning?" he asked, but she didn't say anything she just smiled at him.

**ooooo**

Two Weeks Later

Alex got confirmation that she wasn't pregnant. Which was a relief, because she hadn't felt ready to have a baby just yet. Although she wasn't so sure about John, he seemed a bit put out when she told him that she wasn't going to have a baby. For the whole two weeks he hadn't once pressed her to make love, which Alex knew was down to him feeling guilty that he'd hurt her.

Well Alex was getting a little frustrated, so she decided it was time for payback.

John was dreaming about when he was on the planet with Alex. About the time he woke up to find himself in restraints. How he had fought against the restraints, pulling and tugging his hands to try and free himself. He moaned when the restraints seem to tighten on his wrists.

He suddenly opened his eyes and realised that he can't move his arms, which are stretched out over his head. He looked up and saw that he was tied to the bed with his belt. He cursed and started pulling and yanking at the belt. His breathing became harsh as he exerted himself to no avail.

"Alex, take this damn belt off me. NOW!" he shouted looking around. She doesn't come running.

He can hear the shower running, _damn it, what does she think she's doing. _

"Damn it Alex, this is not funny, now take this thing of me." he shouted again, a little more angrier than before.

"What's the matter, don't you like it?" Alex asked as she walked in to the bedroom.

She didn't have a stitch of clothing on. All she had was a towel which she used to rub across her wet hair. When she finished with her hair she started using it to rub droplets of water from her body. He swallowed as his throat suddenly went dry. He closely watched every movement she made.

"No, I don't like it, now untie me." he told her, his voice catching as he continued to watch her rub the towel over her naked body.

"I don't think so. It's payback time." she said smiling at him.

"I wasn't in control of myself when I tied you up."

"No, I wouldn't actually say I was in control of myself either, right now."

She walked closer to the bed, all the time rubbing the towel over her damp skin, she knew her actions were turning him on. When she reached the edge of the bed she looked down at him, he was naked but for the sheet draped over his lower torso.

His body reacted to her nakedness and the visual stimulation she provided.

"Come on Alex, untie me." he asked huskily, tugging on the belt.

"No." she sat down beside him.

"Why not?" he asked, cautiously.

"Because this way I can do what I want to." she told him.

He groaned and closed his eyes, he remembers he's heard this conversation before, when he'd tied her up.

He was wary, he wasn't sure what she planned to do, he imagined she'd do the same thing he'd done to her, but with Alex, he couldn't be sure.

Alex reached her hand out to his chest, with his arms pulled up and tied, his chest muscles were tense and defined. She ran her hand across the sprinkling of hair on his chest, just letting her palm lightly skim over his muscles. She watched as he trembled and moaned, then closed his eyes as he fought against the need to reach out and touch.

"Want me?" Alex asked, pressing her hand firmly against his chest she slowly started to stroke it down his body.

"Untie my hands and I'll show you." he told her, his breathing becoming harsh. Her fingers suddenly stopped just as she reached his groin.

"I told you, payback time." she said, smiling wickedly at him.

"At least when I tied you up, I didn't torture you." he moaned as her hand very lightly skimmed over his arousal.

"You consider this torture, would you like me to stop?" she asked, pulling her hand away from him.

"Yes, no... God... No, don't stop." he rasped. All he wanted to do was grab hold of her, touch her wherever, and whenever, he wanted to, but being tied, he couldn't.

Her hand moved back to where it was before, this time giving more firmer contact to his aroused body. Her touches and caresses had him trembling beneath her hands, he doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

"You like that?" she asked, he groaned as he remembered asking her the same question.

Alex dropped the towel and pulled the sheet off him. He watched as she sat astride his hips and leaned down to kiss him. She didn't kiss him long enough, he wanted more.

"Do you want me?" she asked, lifting her head up slightly so that she could look at him.

"What do you think." he moaned as she rotated her hips down on him.

"Say yes!" she told him, pressing her bottom down on his erection.

"Yes... yes... yes..." he kept repeating, until she finally stopped him talking by kissing him.

She started kissing down his body, and he found it very frustrating not being unable to do what he wanted. She took her sweet time in sensually torturing him, using her mouth and tongue until she had him pleading with her to untie him.

"Come on Alex I'm in agony here." he moaned as she continued to tease him.

Finally she took hold of his erection and positioned herself over him, slowly she sank down, sheathing him. He bucked his hips up, gasping at the feel of her muscles, as they tightened around him. He hasn't made love to her for two weeks, and his senses, the ones he's able to use that is, are highly sensitive.

When she started to move, pulling her hips up and dropping down, he bit his lip. Her muscles tightened, caressingly, along the lenght of his shaft. As Alex pushed her body down on him, he started thrusting his hips up. He saw by the look in her eyes that she's close to losing it, hell, just watching Alex is making him almost lose it. She's driving him crazy, and he can't do anything about it.

He would love to run his fingers through her hair, be able to pull her down and kiss her senseless. Or flip her over and drive his body in to her, but, with his hands tied that was impossible. And no matter how much he begged or pleaded with her she wouldn't untie him.

He's just on the edge, just about to let go when she stopped her movements.

"Oh god, don't stop... keep going." he moaned, his body throbbed intensely. He's just on the edge. "Alex... what are you doing?" he asked, pushing his hips up against her.

"I want it to last longer." she said, gasping as he bucked his hips up, stretching her.

"It's been two weeks, I'm not gonna last very long. Let's leave longer, till later." he growled, frustrated. "Now kiss me... "

"Demanding prisoner, aren't you." she said leaning down to kiss him. She took her time, lightly kissing his mouth and pulling away as he pressed for harder contact.

"Stop teasing... " he moaned. She parted her lips and stroked her tongue inside his mouth, pulling back before he got a chance to respond. She moved her lips across his cheek towards his ear, where she swirled her tongue inside his ear before using her teeth to nibble on his earlobe.

Alex started to lift her hips, rising and falling on him sharply. Her body contoured and clenched on him as he filled her completely. He met each of her downward thrusts with an upward thrust of his own. Alex began to moan and whimper at the powerful thrusts. He increased the thrusts until he was bucking so hard and fast that Alex couldn't do anything but try to keep up with him. His rhythm faltered, his back arched, and she felt the pulse and throb of his release as he came inside her. His jerky thrusts continued until Alex felt herself spinning out of control. She fell forward on to his chest, closing her eyes in utter pleasure.

When John came to his senses it was to find Alex draped across him, her breathing ragged.

"Alex, untie me." he whispered, tugging on the belt.

"I'm not finished yet." she murmured sleepily against his chest.

"Alex!" he growled, desperate to get his hands free.

"Spoilsport." she told him leaning up over his face to untie the belt.

One of her breasts was right in front of his face, and he couldn't stop himself from kissing it. As soon as his hand was free he grabbed her other breast and began stroking and caressing.

"If you keep doing that I won't be able to untie your other wrist." she told him. He reluctantly stopped what he was doing, until his other hand was free. Then he reversed their positions, his eyes glinting with frustration and desire as he looked down at her.

"Now I'll show you how much I want you..." he growled, pressing his mouth over hers, kissing her, pushing his tongue inside her mouth to stroke against hers...

THE END...

**A/N**– I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read the story, and I hope you liked it. And for everyone who left a review, or has a favourite story, or placed an alert, I hope you enjoyed the little scene about picking a baby name. I think I got everyone's name in there, so a special thanks to everyone who's left a review for the stories.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
